


Love in the Nuthouse

by MistIolite



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Alternate Universe - Mental Institution, Mental Health Patient Nogami Ryoutarou, Mental Health Patient Sakurai Yuuto, Platonic Soulmates, Possessive Behavior, Possessive Nogami Ryoutarou, Therapist Houjou Emu
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 08:54:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29714715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistIolite/pseuds/MistIolite
Summary: Yuuto is soulmates with one of the most stubbornness patient’s.
Relationships: Nogami Ryoutarou/Sakurai Yuuto





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A mental ward worker, a boxer and mad self proclaimed scientist in one roof.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510578) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 



> After receiving a few comments of me not to orphan, I decided to continue my orphan fic A mental ward worker, a boxer and mad self proclaimed scientist in one roof. This pair has a separate fic.
> 
> Related to my other fic, Share Our Souls with Yours

It’s been five days since Yuuto was banned from seeing his friend. The others could care less or even mentioned it since they only worry about their own needs.

In the middle of the night Yuuto couldn’t sleep, what if they got him vegetated state?

Yuuto decided to disobey his therapist this time. Normally, he wouldn’t even think about disappointing him or adding more work load unlike the rest of the ungrateful lot. He sneaked downstairs to Ryuotaro’s room when the guard left tending to another surgery to a defiant patient strapped to a rolling metal bed.

“Ryoutarou San?” Yuuto whispered from outside his room door. He sneaked in while guards have trouble putting a few patients prepped for medication.

“Yuuto-kun?” Ryoutarou asked back but sounding more somber than his usual optimistic personality.

Yuuto looked on both sides before knocking again,. Knocking twice is their code when no one’s in hallway.

When the door opened Yuuto was greeted by a blindfold Ryoutarou. He looked really skinny like they haven’t bothered to offer him food during punishment time.

Yuuto started touching blindfold with his hands in disbelief. His eyes watered. He really hates being a crybaby among the patients.

Ryoutarou rubbed his fingers with his thumbs. “It helps my eyes from hurting.”

Yuuto let so of blindfold to clean his face but Ryoutarou’s hands started sweaping the wetness off for him.

“I hear he guards coming back, hurry back before they see you out here with me.” Ryoutarou lets go.

“I don’t wanna sleep alone.” Yuuto holds up his blanket. “I was thinking of using this as a sleeping bag.”

“They have extra security tonight, but if someone took your bed again. It’s a different story.”

“No one took my bed again, I just worried you became a vegetable.” Yuuto sighed. He heard footsteps coming up the steps.

“Will I see you tomorrow?” Yuuto asked.

“That depends if my eyes are still numb.” Ryoutou started closing the door slowly. “Nite.”

“Nite.” Yuuto sulked once the door fully closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emu’s pov

After fifth season Emu’s ready to sleep on floor, not literally like a few of his patients who choose to do so, which is beyond his medical knowledge.

His most easiest patient who’s been honest and not cursed him out on the medication is the one sitting right in front of him. Emu doesn’t tell anybody about special treatment and grateful Yuuto doesn’t blab. Really it’s no one’s business between doctor and patient confidentiality.

He sneaks him homemade food since the cafeteria stuff taste like crap, keeps him off the list of electric chair, picks out his clothes cuz he doesn’t have the energy to.  
It’s not part of his paycheck to do the staff’s job, but it makes him strangely useful for the first time since working in the looney bin four years.

Emu learned in college it’s all about professional acting, you can’t ever loose your cool.

“Sakurai-San?” Emu tilts his head holding the clipboard.

Yuuto cleared his throat. “Sorry, I rather not do art activity today.”

Emu blinks but still held his smile. “Sure, we’ll continue tomorrow. May I ask if something’s bothering you?”

“Everything here bothers me, I can’t stand these people. I want to go back home.” Yuuto covered his eyes.

Emu he set his clipboard on his lap. “Maybe in a few months, your improving, my boss sees it too. Keep smiling, talking to the others and me. In no time you’ll be o-“

“You say this to everyone else, yet they still rot here.”

Emu smile flattered slightly. “Should I be worried your ear dropping?”

Yuuto said nothing.

“What brought on this insecurity?” I’m probably the one to blame for favoritism over my patients.

“Ryoutarou San ignoring me.”

Emu bit his lip, he’s not suppose to give out personal information to other patients, but Yuuto seemed in distress over it, it might make him rebound back to higher dosage.

“Don’t worry, it’s families issues he’s dealing with. Leave him be for a few days, I’m sure he’ll talk again.” Emu suggested.

“I did leave him alone of course, but I liked having company so I invited one of the others to draw with me. Ryoutarou noticed us and acted like a completely different person and beat up the other guy.

Emu gasped. No one told me this!

“Don’t act surprise doctor. You knew this too.” Yuuto complained.

Emu fixed his face with a tiny laugh. “I guess they forgot to mention it while I was off.” He looked at his watch before opening the door for him. “See you tomorrow Sakurai-Kun.”

Yuuto waved before shoving his hands in pockets.

Once the door closed. Emu fell onto the seat having a few minutes to himself before the next one. Shy soft spoken Ryoutarou, who knew you can get crazy.


End file.
